


All of me Uncharted (Begging to be Explored)

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Beads, Caring Castiel, Enochian, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Language Kink, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Noasmi niis ollog, l-baltoh ollor</em>. Come for me, my righteous man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of me Uncharted (Begging to be Explored)

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian Castiel uses:  
> OL HOATH (o-l h-o-ah-th) -- my love  
> NOASMI NIIS OLLOG (n-o-ah-s-m-ee n-ee-ee-s o-l-l-o-j) -- come for me  
> L-BALTOH OLLOR (l-b-ah-l-t-o o-l-l-o-r) -- righteous man  
> GAHA (g-ah-h-ah) -- babe, baby  
> NOROMI DRILPI (n-o-r-o-m-ee d-r-ee-l-p-ee) -- so good, so great  
> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean kneels on the floor of the bedroom. Their apartment isn't huge, but it’s enough for the two of them and then some.

The bedroom has new carpet in, squishier so that when they do this neither of them are getting hurt.

Dean has his hands clasped behind himself, resting on the small of his back. His legs are spread, cock hanging heavy between his legs as he gets hard because of the anticipation alone. 

His collar is tight around his neck, not enough to hurt, but enough to know that it’s there no matter how he moves.

He hears the door open and then slam shut, Cas’ feet scuffing the floor as he toes off his shoes, putting down his work things, getting ready for the scene as he realizes Dean’s collar is taken from the rack where they keep the keys.

To anyone else, it would look like a choker necklace left by someone, or one of theirs.

It’s thick leather, but it has symmetrical shapes cut out of it to make it nicer looking -- distinguishing an animal collar from a human’s with its decorative designs.

Dean loves it. It’s black and shiny, pretty looking, but still masculine enough for his liking. It wouldn't matter if it weren't, but he enjoys the look of it on him; he doesn't feel over-feminized or like he’s being degraded by a bad dom of which Castiel is the exact opposite.

It makes him feel safe and wanted, something he needs from this relationship they have going for them.

Castiel walks into the room. Dean lowers his eyes to the floor obediently.

Prior to meeting Castiel, relationships to him meant two weeks beneath the sheets, and then not talking again, ever. It was always a quick fuck, not even a goodbye.

With Castiel, he’s not afraid to say ‘I love you’, or ‘I need you’. He’s an open book, needy, inhibitions lost somewhere between stripping, and clipping the collar onto the base of his throat. They make love every time -- it’s not quick. Castiel is slow, taking Dean apart and then putting him back together better than before.

Castiel walks around the room doing things Dean can’t see, and then he’s speaking.

“Look at me, Dean. How was your day?”

“I had a bad day at work. Bobby yelled at me for breaking someone’s radiator, and then I had to miss lunch because of it.” He doesn't look up, gaze locked on the floor.

“Are you hungry?”

His stomach makes a pointed growling sound.

“Yes.”

“Follow me, Dean.” Dean follows as he’s been told, kneeling back down at Castiel’s feet when he sits at the table.

There’s already dinner sitting there.

“Come sit with me.” He gestures to the chair next to it, and Dean sits down on it, the plug keeping him open jostling. He winces, biting back noise he’s not supposed to make yet.

Castiel sets a plate in front of him, and he digs in, eating two helpings before sitting back, taking a deep breath as his abdomen expands to accommodate two plates full of pork chops.

“Go back to the bedroom Dean. Do what you need to, and then kneel where you were. I’ll meet you when you’re done.”

Dean all but runs back to the room. He uses the bathroom, washes his mouth out, making sure no pepper is stuck between his two front teeth and his canines, and then he’s back on the floor.

Castiel comes in seconds after his knees touch the carpet, and he bows his head.

“Why did you break the radiator?” He asks while he gets things out of their special closet, the one full of toys and things for the scenes.

“I didn't mean to. It was already damaged, and the customer came up behind me and scared me, making me drop my tool and it broke it. It’s coming out of my paycheck.” He mumbles the last part because he knows it’s not good, Castiel isn't going to be happy. They’re not struggling to get by, but there isn't room for money loss -- every bit of it is used each month.

Castiel sighs, and Dean feels guilt take root in the pit of his stomach.

“Well, I was going to reward you for your bad day, but now I don’t think you deserve it, Dean.”

Dean makes an unhappy noise in the back of his throat.

“Although, it’s not your fault, either, so I don’t know whether to reward or punish you, _ol hoath_.”

“Please, Castiel.”

“Please what, Dean? What do you want?”

“Reward, please -- I didn't mean to do it.” He looks up at Cas, pleading, and Castiel nods.

“Very well. Get on the bed, hands and knees, Dean.”

Dean hears things knocking around in a box, and then his plug is being pulled out carefully, tossed aside to be cleaned later.

And then something else, a little wider, and definitely longer, is being pressing past his rim into him. He groans as it rubs him just right, and his cock, embarrassingly enough, is already leaking.

Dean gasps when it brushes against his prostate. When the thing starts vibrating, he whines, calling out as Cas rubs it right on Dean’s sweet spot, and pre-come drips down his shaft.

“Castiel,” he pants, and wiggles his hips, but Cas keeps a hand on his waist, keeping him still while he pumps the vibrator in and out of him, rolling it in little circles.

“Can I come? Please, Castiel, please let me come.”

“ _Noasmi niis ollog, l-baltoh ollor_. Come for me, my righteous man.”

Dean groans. Whenever Castiel uses Enochian, he comes so hard his brain turns to cotton. It drips down onto the sheets, shoots onto his stomach, splatters on the leather of his collar where it sticks.

He collapses into the wet spot, panting. Castiel keeps the vibrator going until he’s done, and then he turns it off, pulling it out slowly.

Dean whimpers, breathing in and out slowly through his nose as Cas pets his sides.

“You’re so good, I love you, Dean. So good for me, so good. Do you think you can come again or is it too much?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes you can go again?”

“Yeah.” His voice is husky, throat scratchy from his almost constant noise.

“Alright, I have an idea in mind that I think you will like.” Castiel pulls a string of beads out of their toy box, and Dean’s head drops to the pillow as he nods. “Okay, but I am taking this slow. I was told by the man at the desk that these are intense.”

Dean nods again, keeping quiet like Castiel wants him to be, the command silent.

Castiel coats each bead in a sufficient amount of lube, and then the first one is pressing into him. The circumference is large, the largest bead on the string, and it stretches his rim wide for a second before it’s past and inside him. It moves around every time he does, and he’s left breathless.

“Is that okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s your color?”

“Yellow. Just . . . give me a s-second.” He rests his head on his hands, his hips tilted back in the air.

His thighs are shaking and so are his arms from keeping his weight supported.

“Dean, do you need to safe-word? It’s okay, _gaha_.”

Castiel rubs below his ass on his thighs, reaching around to cup his hips and pet his stomach.

“No, no, keep going.”

“What’s your color, Dean?”

“Green. Green, please.”

Castiel shushes him, kissing praises into the small of his back as he presses another bead inside of him, slower this time.

It moves against the other one, and Dean leaves a bruise in his skin from where his teeth are biting down, holding back a scream as it shuffles into his prostate.

He worms an arm under him to wrap his hand around the base of his cock. He’s only got one more left in him before he crashes, and he’s not about to cut this short.

“Green.” He says before Castiel even thinks to ask, and there’s another bead at his hole.

“Two more, Dean, do you think you can do it?” Castiel asks, and he nods his head wildly.

“Yes, yes, please, Castiel, please.”

Cas presses it in, and it’s smaller than the last, so there is no resistance. It bumps the other ones, and Dean jolts forward, groaning.

“ _Noromi drilpi_ , Dean. So good.”

Dean lets his chest fall forward, pushing up higher on his knees so Castiel can reach and see better, and Dean can support himself without exerting his already depleted energy.

The last bead is pushed in right away, and Dean tries not to tense his muscles too much.

“Bear down, Dean.”

Dean does as he’s told, and he comes all over the sheets with a silent cry of Castiel’s name.

Castiel bumps his hand out of the way so he can stroke Dean through it himself. Dean shakes as he comes down.

Castiel lays him down on his back, out of the wet spot, and he pulls the blanket from under Dean so it’s gone altogether. He pulls the beads out, and Dean sighs, moans breathy and barely there.

Dean’s brain feels fogged up, his limbs heavy, and his eyelids droop, fluttering closed as he drifts.

He feels good. Really good.

Castiel comes back in a few minutes later and makes him drink some juice before leaving again.

Dean falls asleep.

When he wakes, he’s tucked into Castiel’s side, warm and sated.

His collar is out of the room, but Dean still feels safe here. He's always safe with Cas, he thinks to himself. 

“Cas,” he rasps, and Castiel hums as he comes to.

“Do you need anything? Are you alright?” Dean sighs contentedly.

“M’good.”

“Good. You did so well, _ol hoath_.”

Dean shivers, opening his eyes to glare at Castiel who smiles smugly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“I’m serious, Dean. You did very well, and you deserved it. You had a tough day. I talked to Bobby, and he said you don’t have to pay for the radiator, he’ll take care of it. He said that in front of the customer because she was angry.”

Dean nods.

“I figured as much. Is he mad?”

“No, Dean, no one is mad at you.”

“Can I sleep?”

“Yes, it’s . . .” Cas checks the clock, “four AM, so you can sleep for a few more hours before going into work.”

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too, Dean. Thank you for being so good for me.”

“Thank you for taking care of me, I needed that.”

“Were the beads okay, Dean?”

“We should do it again, it was really good. Intense, yeah, but good, really good.”

“I’m glad, you deserve the best.” He kisses the top of Dean’s head, and he falls back asleep, still sluggish from the orgasms, and he passes out pretty quickly.

The next day, for the entirety of it, his thighs quiver when he puts too much weight on them. Bobby makes fun of him for it the whole time.

He tells Cas as much when he gets home, and they do it again. He can’t walk straight for two days afterwards, and they’re both the best and worst two days of his life he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song See Through by Pentatonix (AKA my jam)  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
